¿Un Mundo Animal?
by Ana-Iro
Summary: Sakura se Muda con su Hermano pequeño, A la Gran ciudad de Konoha. Donde conoce a un chico que salta de techo en techo, Con la agilidad de un Gato y una Larga cola a Media noche, Para después Descubrir que todos en esa ciudad son ¡¿Mitad Animal y Mitad Humanos! ADVERTENCIA(Lemmon) Ooc en INO & HINATA nada mas.
1. Chapter 1

I

El Chico Gato

Ana Iro

-Aff Nueva Casa, Esto me da algo de Miedo-

Mi Nombre es Sakura Haruno, Tengo 18 años, Me acabo de mudar a la Gran Ciudad de Konoha para empezar la Universidad, ya que logre Aprobar la Prueba de Medicina por la que tanto estudie. Tengo la Pesada responsabilidad de cuidar a mi de mi Hermano de 13 años Haku Haruno, Ya que nuestros padres fallecieron en un accidente hace 10 años.

Mi vida a sido así desde entonces, sin tiempo para mi, Esforzándome en los estudios, Trabajar y darle una Buena vida a mi hermano, Pagar todas las Jodidas cuentas, Se supone que mi Madrina Tsunade es nuestra Tutora, Pero ella solo nos paga Vivienda y Me deja todo el peso a mi.

-Oye onne-chan ya me voy a la escuela, Deja de soñar despierta que te ves Fea-

-¡¿Qué fue lo que Dijiste Mocoso?! - Exclamo la Pelirosa, Mientras una venita salía de su frente. Últimamente Haku tenia una actitud Rebelde ya no era un niño, Ya era un adolescente, su voz se estaba engrosando, media 1,70 cm y bueno la pequeña Sakura Apenas 1,60 cm, Era muy apuesto, con su llamativo cabello Purpura y Grandes Ojos verdes, No como les de ella claro, los de el Eran mas Oscuros, Tanto que aveces ella los veía Negros.

-Nada, Nada ya no te Molestes ¡Adiós!- Dijo el chico, Alejándose y acomodándose su Mochila Hurley.

-Bien ¡No vayas a llegar Tarde! Suerte en tu Primer día Enano, Aver si te consigues una Novia- Dijo Sakura Amarrando su Largo cabello que le llegaba a la Pompis.

-¡La Enana ahora eres tu!-Grito el chico, Tras cerrar la Puerta, Pero aun audible para la chica que soltaba un suspiro de cansancio.

-Alfín- Dijo la Pelirosa Quitándose su camisa Negra y Quedando no más que en su sostén Blanco de Lunares Verdes y sus shorts tan Cortos que al caminar se podía observar como sobre salía un poco la nalga derecha–¡Que calooor!- Exclamaba, Mientras salía al patio Trasero-

-Lindos Senos-Se escucho dé repente.

-¿ah? Hola, ¿Hay alguien aquí? –Exclamo Sakura, mientras Miraba hacia los lados, Al girarse Sakura pudo notar a una criatura que no le quitaba la vista de encima –Oh! Que Lindo Gato, ¿Estas perdido pequeño?- Era un gato Negro, de ojos tan Negros como La noche, Muy Tranquilo Posado en una silla, Aquel animal solo miraba a Sakura muy detenida mente.

De Repente el timbre de la casa sonó, Sakura volvió a colocarse su Blusa, con una cara Malhumorada, salió a ver quien interrumpía su descanso. –Si, ¿Quién es?-Decía mientras abría la Puerta, Para dejar ver a un chico muy apuesto, Seguro media 1,75 cm con unos hermosos Ojos azules y unos pequeños rasgos felinos.

-Oh! Así que tu eres mi Hermosa Vecina- Exclamo el Rubio, Con una Gran sonrisa- Mi Nombre es Naruto, es un Placer conocerte-

-Mucho Gusto Naruto Soy Sakura, te invitaría a pasar, pero aun estoy desempacando y esas cosas-

-No, no te Preocupes, Solo pasaba a saludar, Espero que tu hijo y tu, se sientan cómodos en el vecindario-

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi hijo? –Exclamo Sakura un Tanto Cabreada, por el comentario–¡No!, No es mi Hijo es mi Hermano, ¿Acaso me viste Cara de Mama?-

-Jajajaja, N..No Para nada, aun tienes ese aire a Adolescente, Discúlpame Sakura-chan Todos aquí pensábamos que eras su Madre-Dijo el rubio muy Apenado-Bueno te dejo, Nos Vemos Sakura-chan.

-*¿Todos?, Mierda ¿me mude a un Vecindario de Chismes? ¿O que?*- Pensaba la Pelirosa mientras cerraba la Puerta y volvía a quitarse su camisa, esta vez solo se dirigía al baño a tomar una buena ducha, Antes de eso paso al Patio de Nuevo- ¡Gatito! ¿Sigues por aquí?, O vaya parece que ya se fue, Pensaba en darle un poco de leche en una taza-

Al salir de la ducha, Sakura se lanzo en su cama y se Pinto las uñas de Negro –Manos y Pies, ¡Listos! Amo este color- Exclamo alegre.

Sakura tenia esa esencia a chica ruda, pero a la vez frágil, Siempre vestía shorts ajustados, Camisetas de bandas de rock, Unos Botas con puyas y su Largo cabello Rosado con las puntas pintadas de negro que ya llegaba a sus pompis, del Largo que tenia. –Preparare la Cena para Haku, Seguro tendrá Hambre-

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura se había quedado dormida Solo dejo echa la cena de Haku y cayo rendida en el mueble de la sala –Mmm. ¿Que paso? Me quede dormida ¿Que hora es?- Murmuraba la Pelirosa mientras veía la hora en su teléfono –Wow son las 2:47 am, Si que dormí. Veré si Haku esta Dormido- Al levantarse noto, que Haku había comido su cena, se asomo en su habitación y vio al Rebelde durmiendo no mas que con sus bóxer, boca abajo, Muy pacíficamente.

Se dirigió a su habitación, No tenia nada de sueño. Decidió fumarse un cigarro en su balcón, cuando algo Pudo llamar su atención -¿Qué demonios es eso?- La vista de su balcón eran unos enormes edificios en construcción, Pero noto a una figura saltar entre ellos, se podía ver que era una persona –JEIII ¡CUIDADO BAJE DE AHÍ!- Gritaba la Pelirosa muy alarmada, cuando esa figura comenzó a acercarse, pudo notar que era un chico, de pelo negro y ojos negros de mirada fría que solo la miraban a ella, Pero este chico tenia algo muy interesante, ¡¿Tenia una cola?! Vestía solo unos jeans Negro, Con unos Bien Trabajados Pectorales, Unos Cuadritos Muy definidos al descubierto y un Collar con una piedra Roja colgando.

–Oye ¿No es muy Tarde Para hacer un Cosplay? ¿Acaso vienes de una Convención Anime? Esas alturas son muy Peligrosas, podrías lastimarte- Exclamaba la Chica a esa persona desconocida que se posaba de puntillas y con una elegancia en la cerca de su patio.

El chico no contesto ni dijo Palabra alguna, Lo que desesperaba cada vez mas a Sakura.

–Pues si no piensas Hablarme entonces Largo de mi Propiedad y… em.. ¡Ten cuidado!- Dijo Sakura muy Intrigada, cuando pudo notar que una persona Normal no podía dar ese tipo de saltos sin Lastimarse y Que le estaba hablando a un desconocido a las 3 am, En no mas que una camisa larga, sin siquiera tener puestas unas pantaletas, Al menos la camisa era bastante larga.

-mm ¿Me estas corriendo y al mismo tiempo me dices que me Cuide? Eres Extraña- Exclamo aquel chico con un Tono sarcástico y con la misma Mirada fría.

-¿Extraña? Pero si tu estabas saltando, V..Vestido así y m..me dices a mi que soy-

-Cállate, ¿Ya me tienes miedo? Que cobarde eres, Pequeña- Dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, Mientras daba un salto de la cerca hacia el balcón y se Posaba en frente de ella, con mucha elegancia.

Sakura al ver la rapidez con la que el chico se coloco en frente de ella, se quedo en shock, No podía Moverse del miedo, al ver que ese chico Alto de 1,77 cm y de Mirada fría se acercaba a ella.

-SASUKE! Maldito Dobe! ¡¿Donde te metiste?!- Se escucho a lo lejos.

-Mierda, esto se me fue de las manos- Exclamo el chico dando un salto hacia el techo

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo es que puedes saltar así? ¿Acaso eres atleta? ¡Espera ahí, Te ayudare a Bajar no te Preocupes!- Dijo la chica mientras se subía las pequeñas paredes de su balcón para llegar al techo donde se encontraba el chico, Con fuerza logro impulsarse pero una Teja resbalo y la mano de la chica se soltó, con solo una mano agarrando su peso, sus dedos se empezaron a resbalar del filo del techo, La chica cerro sus ojos con fuerza para prepararse para la caída, cuando dé repente unas fuertes manos rodearon su cintura y la subió como si fuera una pluma, sentándola en la orilla del frio techado.

La Pelirosa Abrió lentamente los ojos, para notar lo que había ocurrido, parpadeo varias veces y fijo su vista en el Pelinegro que se encontraba, Inclinado para estar a la altura de los ojos jade de la chica.

-¿eh? ¿Tu me salvaste?-Dijo muy asombrada la chica -¿Cómo pudiste subirme tan rápido? ¡¿Acaso no soy pesada?!

-Si pesas Mucho, Deberías empezar una dieta-Dijo el Moreno Divertido.

-¿Cómo? ¡Yo no estoy Gorda! Que coño te crees ¡Lárgate de mi propiedad!-

-Hace un Momento, Dabas tu vida por ayudarme a Bajar y ahora me echas, Bien ve como te bajas tu sola de aquí, ¡Nos vemos!- Dijo el Pelinegro colocándose de pie y Dándose la vuelta para Marcharse-

-¡NO espera!-Dijo la Pelirosa mientras que con su mano tomaba el pantalón del chico, Al darse cuenta que lo que agarraba no era solo el pantalón.

Sasuke solo empezó a abrir sus ojos al sentir esa mano en su nalga izquierda y darse la vuelta con una mirada asesina hacia la chica, Sakura al darse cuenta de su Mano, soltó el agarre rápidamente seguido de un chillido como de ratón, para cubrirse sus tan sonrojadas mejillas. –Yo…yo.. de verdad lo lamento mucho, no fue Apropósito- Decía Sakura desviando la mirada asesina del chico para mirar al piso del techo.

-Bueno ya que tu lo hiciste ahora me toca a mi ¿No?-

-¿Cómo?- Dijo la chica para volver su mirada al chico que lentamente se acercaba a ella, con una mirada fijada en su cuerpo, Al darse cuenta de las intensiones del chico y lo que quería hacer con sus manos, Con un rápido reflejo la chica se echo para atrás para evitar al moreno, Lo cual al recordar donde se encontraba, solo la hizo caer del alto techado, Con un leve grito Sakura fue descendiendo, Apretó fuertemente los ojos y la Mandíbula, Para recibir el golpe del frio Pasto de su Patio.

-Ya abre los ojos, Eres muy molesta ¿Lo sabias?-

Sakura abrió Rápidamente los ojos al sentir como unas manos la sostenían fuertemente y la colocaba Brutamente en el pasto.

-¡Oye! Se mas delicado-Gruño la chica un tanto irritada

-¿Delicado? Tu no eres mas que una Molestia con Patas, Primero interrumpes mi casería ¡Y vaya que tengo Hambre! luego haces que te salve 2 veces, sin contar el obvio manoseo que le hiciste a mis nalgas-

-¿Ca..Casería? ¿T…Tu Que eres?-Dijo la chica atónita por las palabras y tratando de ignorar el comentario del Supuesto "Manoseo"

-Hmnp, Parece que hable de más- dijo el chico mientras Fruncía el entrecejo Molesto, Acercándose a Sakura que se encontraba en el suelo, La jalo fuertemente del brazo para levantarla, Mientras esta hacia una mueca de dolor –Escucha Ratoncita, Si comentas algo de esto, Créeme que no saldrás muy Bien de esta- Sakura pudo Notar como unos pequeños colmillos se asomaron por debajo de los delgados labios del chico y unas fuertes uñas salieron rápidamente para clavarse en su brazo y causarle Dolor

-Es..Esta Bien.- Dijo la chica con una cara de dolor –Solo, suéltame ya, Ma..Maldito-

-Bien, Tienes valor- Dijo el chico soltando su agarre y saltando nuevamente al techo.

-Ah por cierto! Dormir sin tus Bragas, Tienes a un adolescente viviendo contigo ¿Sabes? Per-ver-ti-da– Dijo el Gatito, Entre risas y dando Saltos alejándose de la casa de Sakura.

La cara de Sakura se puso Roja como un Tomate, En shock, Estaba Avergonzada, Molesta, Adolorida y Asustad, no entendía Nada-¿Qué? ¿Cómo demonios Supo que yo no traigo mis bragas? Aff me volveré loca, ni siquiera me fume el cigarro- Exclamaba Sakura, Rascándose la cabeza fuertemente

*¿Quién era ese chico? ¡¿Cómo demonios saltaba así?! Y ¡¿Qué onda con esa cola?! ¿Estaba descalzo verdad? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver sus pezones? ¿Se Daria cuenta que tampoco tengo sostén? ¿Cómo sabe que vivo con Haku? ¿Por qué le agarre una Nalga? *- Sakura se hizo todo tipo de preguntas Hasta quedarse profundamente dormida en su cama.

Y Pronto todas sus Preguntas, Serian Contestadas..


	2. Chapter 2

II

Directo a La Boca del Lobo

Ana Iro

El sol se asomaba desde una ventana, haciendo que unas Largas, Negras y Hermosas Pestañas, comenzaran a abrirse para dar a ver unos Hermosos ojos Verde Musgo Oscuro.

-Hmnn ¿Qué hora es?-Murmuraba un PeliMorado, mientras se rascaba uno de sus muy bien Trabajados Pectorales.

En otra Habitación de la casa, se encontraba una Pelirosa en la Ducha, Tratando de aclarar su mente y Pensando en si lo ocurrido la noche anterior ¿fue solo un sueño o su imaginación? Obviamente las marcas de rasguños en sus Brazos por la Brutalidad de aquel chico, Demostraba que no había sido un sueño, ni parte de su imaginación.

-Aff No puede ser, Ya deja de pensar en eso Sakura, Hoy es tu primer día ¡Concéntrate!-Decía la chica mientras salía de la ducha y cogía una toalla para secar su delgado cuerpo.

Eran las 6:37 am, acompañaría a Haku a su Secundaria para ver donde quedaba y luego iría a su Universidad, Haku entra a las 7 am y ella a las 7:30, Era perfecto. Decidió colocarse unos Jeans Negros, unos converse negros desgastados, una Blanca camisa corta que hacia llamativo su perfectos pechos 34B, dejando al aire su perfecto y plano abdomen, con una mochila Marrón de lado, se echo un poco de rimel y brillo en los labios. Se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con su hermano con unos Jeans azules, unos converse negros igual de desgastados, y una Franelilla Negra con una calavera, que dejaba al descubierto sus Fuertes Brazos.

-¡Buenos Días Haku!-Decía amorosamente la Pelirosa mientras le alborotaba el cabello al chico que se encontraba sentado comiendo su cereal.

-No me toques, a menos que quieras un calzón chino, seguro tienes puestos unos hilos, Así te dolerá más, ¿no?-

-Si claro, Vuelve a hacer eso y no Te daré tu mesada en 5 meses-Exclamaba la chica dándole una mordida a una manzana. –Vámonos o llegaras tarde, pequeño- Al darse la vuelta Haku ya no estaba, solo escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

-¿EHH? ¡OYE HAKU, ESPERAME! – Decía la chica tomando las llaves y saliendo rápidamente.

En el camino Haku solo Ignoraba a la Pelirosa que no dejaba de Hablar y Hablar, caminaba un tanto rápido para dejarla atrás, con las manos en los bolsillos y sus lentes negros puestos. Al levantar la mirada pudo notar que alfin había llegado.

-Oye, Onee-chan cállate un poco y escucha- La Pelirosa pudo notar como otras chicas miraban de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su hermano y la fulminaban con la mirada. –Necesito Dinero- Eso hizo que la Pelirosa fijara su vista nuevamente en el alto chico. -¿Cómo? ¿Para que?- Dijo la chica Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Pues como puedes ver, todos aquí traen uniforme me aceptaron venir con vestimenta normal hasta hoy, Necesito comprar el Uniforme- Dijo el chico con cara de fastidio.

-Aff esta bien-Dijo la chica con un suspiro y entregándole una paca de Dinero al Chico. –Vaya parece que todas esas chicas no dejan de verte ¿eh? ¿Son de tu clase? –

-No, creo que son 3 años Mayores que yo- Decía el chico mientras se daba la vuelta –Nos vemos Onee-chan-

*Wow parece que Haku tiene Enamoradas, Pero el pasa de largo, muy serio Ignorándolas. Parece que no esta Interesado* Pensaba la chica al mirar la Gran espalda de su hermano alejándose.

Cuando se dio cuenta que ella tenia unas miradas encima de unos mocosos más o menos de la edad de Haku, Levemente Sonrojados. Decidió seguir su camino.

* * *

En la Universidad, Ya Sakura se encontraba en los pasillos observando su Horario detenidamente. Para no darse cuenta como alguien se acercaba aella -Auch- Decía la chica al sentir que choco contra unos fuertes Pectorales.

-Oye ten mas Cuidado- Decía la chica abriendo los ojos y viendo a alguien muy Familiar regalarle una sonrisa felina. -¿Naruto?-

-Wow parece que aun te acuerdas de mi nombre Sakura-chan- Exclamaba el chico tomándola de la cintura y alzándola levemente para acercarla mas a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- Dijo la chica soltándose de su agarre y empujándolo hacia atrás, Lo cual no logro, el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro, lo único que logro fue empujarse a si misma y chocar por atrás con otros Fuertes Pectorales.

-¿EH? Lo lamento mucho- Decía la chica alejándose y dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con la Mirada fría de un Pelinegro. -¿TU?- Grito levemente la chica y abriendo sus ojos por el asombro

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿ya conocías al teme? –

-Hmnp, Baka ella es la que te comente anoche –

-¡¿Cómo?! Sakura-chan ¡¿es la Pervertida sin bragas que te manseo el culo anoche?!-Exclamo el rubio muy asombrado.

-¿QUEE? ¡Eso es mentira! Yo no te manosee, solo fue un accidente y no tenia Bragas porque estaba en mi casa, el es pervertido que andaba haciendo cosplay en la madrugada, para afrentarse en mi casa- Exclamo la chica molesta.

-Hmp que te dije anoche, estúpida ¡No digas Nada!- Dijo el chico frunciendo el entrecejo, acercando su cara a la de la chica.

-¿O que?- Reto ella.

-Vamos, vamos chicos cálmense-Decía Naruto metiéndose en el medio de ambos –Bien Sakura-chan eso que paso anoche, no lo comentes, tal vez si conoces a los demás te hablemos de ello ¿si? El es Sasuke, tal vez te de miedo, pero es un gatito inofensivo, ¿Si? ¡Nos vemos! Nosotros tenemos que ir al campus de Ingeniería-Exclamaba al rubio mientras Jalaba a Sasuke del brazo, el cual no le quitaba la vista a Sakura, Esta al darse cuenta, Bajo la mirada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

*¿Por qué me puse nerviosa? ¿Qué coño me pasa?* Pensaba la chica dirigiéndose al salón de química, la clase que según su horario le tocaba, Entro y busco un asiento, Vio un asiento desocupado al lado de una hermosa chica de ojos Azules, cabello Rubio y Grandes Senos. Al sentarse la chica se giro, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

-Mucho Gusto Hermosa, Soy Ino- Decía la chica mirando de reojo los senos de Sakura, a lo que Sakura se sonrojo un poco de vergüenza.

-Soy Sakura-Dijo con un tono nervioso.

-Sakura en serio me gusta tu cuerpo y tu cabello, Aunque eres un poco Frentona. Seamos unas amigas muy unidas y tomemos un baño juntas en aguas termales, Alguna vez ¿si? –Dijo la chica acercándose a Sakura tanto que Sakura sintió la respiración de la rubia en sus Labios y sus senos chocando con los de ella.

-¿Pero que?-Exclamo Sakura Alejándose y cayendo de la silla, Pero otra chica detuvo su caída-Cuidado- Dijo una chica hermosa de ojos perlas con un Largo cabello azul. –Ino-chan no es divertido acosar a las nuevas estudiantes-

-Oh! Vamos Hinata, Ella esta mas nerviosa que tu, cuando te lo hice a ti en tu primer día, Jaajajaja. En serio me divierte hacerme la de lesbiana- Exclamaba la chica entre risas.

-Discúlpala, mi Nombre en Hinata, Ino suele hacer eso con todas las chicas que se sientan a su lado-Dijo la OjiPerla ayudando a Sakura a sentarse nuevamente

-Soy Sakura, bueno si es así con las Mujeres ¿como será con los hombres?- Exclamo la OjiJade acomodándose en su puesto nuevamente

-No, Ningún hombre se sienta al lado de Ino, A menos que busquen una paliza de Shikamaru - Comento la chica sentándose al lado de Sakura.

-¿U..Una Paliza?-Dijo la Pelirosa muy sorprendida

-Si, mi novio es algo Salvaje, Lamento lo de Ahorita Sakura, Es que te veías tan inofensiva, Es como cuando el gato juega con su comida-

-Jajaja ¿pensabas Comerme?-Dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa.

-Pues aun lo pienso- Exclamo la Rubia acercando su cara a la de Sakura.

-Yaaa Ino controla tus actos Lésbicos- Decía la OjiPerla mientras empujaba su cara de la Sonrojada cara de Sakura.

Después de eso, ninguna dijo palabra alguna, la clase Paso Rápidamente y así el día, Sakura ya se había echo amiga de las 2 hermosas chicas, Tenían el mismo Horario que la OjiJade, Ya Sakura manejaba mejor a Ino y soportaba sus actos Lésbicos diciéndole ¡Cerda Pervertida! Esta solo respondía con ¡Tu Gran Frente me enamoro! y se reía levemente.

Al sonar el ultimo timbre del día, que Anunciaba que ya era Hora de Salida, Las 3 chicas caminaban Hasta la Salida.

-Oigan alguna de ustedes sabe, ¿Dónde podría conseguir Trabajo?-Comento la OjiJade

-Hmm ¿Que acaso estas falta de Dinero?-Comento Hinata un tanto Apenada

-Pues tengo que Mantener a un Adolescente y a mí, el dinero de mi Tutora no alcanza para nada-

-¿Adolescente? Así que tienes un Lindo hermano que me presentaras ¿eh?- Dijo la Rubia Pícaramente.

-Aparte de Cerda Lesbiana, ¿Pedófila?-Decía Sakura Sarcásticamente.

-Mnn no te pongas celosa, ¿Quieres un Trió?- Dijo la Rubia agarrando a Sakura del la cintura

-No gracias- Dijo esta zafándose del agarre de la pequeña rubia quien era unos 2 cm mas alta de Sakura y Hinata era 1 cm mas alta que Ino.

-Oye Sakura, Se donde puedes Trabajar, Nosotras aveces trabajamos ahí con los muchachos cuando estamos Cortos de Dinero- Dijo una tímida Peliazul acercándose a las chicas que se empujaban entre risas y juegos.

Ino le dedico una Mirada asesina a la OjiPerla, La cual solo le esquivo la Mirada y siguió mirando a Sakura, Sakura se dio cuenta de la tensión de ambas

-¿Dónde?- Dijo Sakura intrigada

-Ve hoy a las 7 pm a esta dirección, di que vienes de mi parte y te hablaran del trabajo, tu veras si lo aceptas o No- Le dijo a la OjiJade dándole un papel con una dirección, Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a las chicas alejándose.

Abrió el papel al ver la Dirección decía "Konoha Gakuen-calle 969 #55"

* * *

-Hinata ¿Estas Loca? Se la Comerán Viva, ¿ella es Humana Recuerdas?-

-No, Ino ella no es Completamente Humana, creo que es como Nosotros-

-¿Eh? ¿Nani? No me di cuenta-

-No lose y si es Humana, estaremos ahí para defenderla-

-Aff esto se pone muy Problemático-

-Y a ti ya te pega lo de tu Novio, ¿eh?-

-Cállate, y dime ¿a que animal te olio?-Dijo la Rubia acercándose Peligrosamente.

-Pues tiene un aire a ¿conejo o a Ratón? ¿No?, Es muy Pequeña-

-¿Eh? ¿Un conejo como tu? ¿No te molesta?

-No, ¿Que tiene que tengamos el mismo animal? Igual no estoy segura, También le vi un aire de Mariposa, No lo se, es que se ve tan Inocente-

-Pues si, Pero igual me pareció astuta y Peligrosa-

-eh, ¿Qué paso, Ino? ¿Tienes miedo que una pequeña Ratoncita le Gane a un cisne como tu?-Decia Hinata Divertida

-Hmn, Los cisnes no peleamos- Dijo Ino con una Cara de Fastidio

-Bueno, tal Parece que hoy como ayer será Luna Llena y no podremos controlarnos-

-Si y tu decidiste mandarla directo a la Boca del Lobo ¿No puede ir la semana que viene a Konoha Gakuen?-

-NO, Ella tiene que saber lo que es- Deica una OjiPerla muy Decidida.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Haku, ¿No es Normal?

Ana Iro

Sakura llego a casa mas confundida que nunca, Ino y Hinata actuaban muy extraño.

Definitivamente no iría a conseguir el trabajo en Konoha Gakuen. Sakura había aprendido a no confiar en nadie. Y que las apariencias engañan.

Cuando sus padres murieron ella tenía solo 10 años, Su Madrina se hizo cargo de ellos. Hasta que Sakura ya tenía 16, pudo trabajar para mantener a Haku y a ella.

Por fin no dependieron más de la Alcohólica de Tsunade.

Por otra parte Haku siempre andaba delicado y sub desarrollado para su edad. Visitamos cientos de médicos. Todos decían que él estaba bien sanamente. ¿Pero porque crece tan rápido?

-HAKUUUUU! !QUE VENGAS A COMER!-Gritaba una Pelirosa furiosa.

-¡Ya voy!- Grito un Pelimorado que se colocaba unos converse negros, *Qué gritona se pone, aff y ya voy tarde al colegio*

-Maldito Haku, si llego tarde será su culpa-

Suena el timbre, ¿quién sería tan temprano en la mañana? Sakura se asoma por la ventana y logra ver una cabellera rubia y una azul.

*¡¿INO Y HINATA?! ¿Qué hacen aquí? Estarán furiosas porque no fui ayer a Konoha Gakuen –Suena el Timbre de Nuevo- ¡Mierda!*

-Estúpida, que haces que no abres la puerta- Exclamaba Haku mientras se disponía a abrir el mismo.

-No! Haku, ¡Espera!-Susurraba Sakura a su hermano para que se detuviera, Este no hizo caso alguno y abrió.

-¿Si? ¿Necesitan algo?-Dijo Fríamente el Oji Verde.

Los Ojos de Ino y Hinata viajaron desde el cabello del chico, pasando sus ojos, sus labios delgados, sus fuertes brazos, su perfecto abdomen, Hasta el bulto en su entrepierna. Prácticamente se lo comieron con la mirada.

Ino continuaba comiéndoselo con la mirada, cuando Hinata frunció el ceño al notar cierto aire extraño y decidió comprobarlo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunto la Oji Perla

Esto lo sorprendió un poco -En una semana cumplo 14- Respondió tranquilamente. Hinata frunció aun más el ceño.

-¿Nani?, Pero si te ves de 17- Exclamaba muy sorprendida una rubia -¿Tienes Novia? ¿Cómo te llama-

-¿Esta Sakura?-Interrumpió Hinata.

-Jumm, Si… ¡OYE Onne-chan! ¡Te Buscan!- Grito Haku –Pasen, yo me tengo que ir, Voy tarde al instituto-Dijo el Oji Verde, Saliendo por la puerta y dejándola abierta para que estas entraran.

-Oye Hinata, No me dejaste hablarle- Exclama Ino haciendo Puchero -Ese chico esta como para comérselo, Pero ¿cómo es que tiene 13 años?-

-Ino, concéntrate. ¿No sentiste su shakra? Esto es Peligroso, necesitamos contarle todo a Sakura- Afirmaba la Oji Perla -Haku no es así, Porque este sub-desarrollado, Haku tiene un Animal Impuro, Tiene todas las características.

-¿Cómo? Los Impuros son peligrosos -Exclamo Ino – A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Continuara…

**Lose me quedo súper corto, Perdón :`(**

**Mi computadora se daño y tengo que venir a un internet a subir las contis y aquí no me concentro, ni me llega la inspiración. Perdonen mi Ortografía, es mi primer Fanfic. No sean duros conmigo.**

**Parece que hay una razón para la sexy forma de Haku. En el cap que viene, Lemmon ¿Qué les parece Haku y Ino? ¿Haku y Hinata? Vamos dejen sus opiniones, ¿Con quién quieren el Lemmon de Haku con: Karin, ten-ten, Ino o Hinata? Obviamente ellas tienen sus parejas asignadas, pero un poco de lemmon con este nuevo personaje no les hará daño. **

**Jejeje, Nos vemos. Cuídense mucho. Saludos a todos desde aquí de Venezuela3**


End file.
